Companion
by Vegasman59
Summary: Harry has been left to a life alone at the Dursleys, His parents get an angel to help him. They send him the choice of a companion. See what he learns and what it changes. I do not own Harry Potter I'm just glad JKR lets us play in his sand box.
1. Chapter 1

_**Companions**_

 _This story idea came from a dream I had the other night, I woke up right after it started. I hope you all find it interesting._

The cupboard and the store.

Harry Potter was six years old and off to school for the first time. His uncle drove Harry and Dudley to school on the first day. Harry was instructed to watch carefully as this would be the first and last time he would be driven to school. Harrys Day started badly and went down hill from there. First, he didn't answer when his name was called. He then explained his name was freak as that was all he was ever called. Then later in the day, he turned his teacher's hair a bright electric Blue. When they were at lunch his cousin spit in all his food. Needless to say it was not a good day. His Aunt Petunia picked up Dudley and left little Harry standing on the street corner trying to remember how to get back to the house.

As Harry worked his way back to his relative's house, a strange little shop just materialized between the local grocer and the beauty salon. An older woman with bright blue eyes and disheveled grey hair was sitting on an old rocking chair next to the door smoking a funny smelling pipe. The only person that seemed to notice her or the shop was Harry.

Harry was ushered inside the shop by the smiling older woman. She sat him at a small table with biscuits and tea. "You look like you could use a treat." The old woman said with a smile, her tobacco stained teeth yellowing with age but Harry never noticed, he was only happy some one was being nice to him. Holding his head down he spoke respectively. "Thank you ma'am."

The woman smiled at him. "You are quite welcome." Harry drank his tea and ate only two of the biscuits, he instantly felt better than he ever had before. The old woman was more than smiling she was beaming at Harry.

"Now young man I want you to come over here." As she rose and beckoned him to follow her, standing behind a small antique circular display case she waited for him.

Harry looked inside the case; four dolls seemed to look out one in each direction. Each doll was one meter tall and seemed to be alive.

The first Doll stood proud with cinnamon brown eyes and thick bushy brown hair.

The second doll stood dreamily with dirty blond hair and radish earrings.

The third was male, a bit on the chunky side with dark short hair that seemed to be trying to remember some thing.

The fourth looked like skeleton with red hair and the sneer of his uncle Vernon.

Harry looked at the old woman with questions on what he was looking at.

"What are these I feel a pull towards them?"

The old woman smiled. "Harry, I am a friend of your parents. They sent me here to help you. These are companions; you may choose one to take with you. They will be important people in your life. They are each imbued with the intelligence they will have as adults. The one you choose will walk by your side until that person enters your life. They will teach you what they know as adults in the future. Choose wisely."

Each of the four looked to be about Harry's age, he looked at the males. He didn't like the red head at all and it disappeared. The little blonde-haired person looked to flighty and disappeared. The other boy had strength about him, yet seemed more a follower than leader it also disappeared. The one with the cinnamon brown eyes and bushy hair was all that was left. The old woman reached inside the case and the figure shrank into her hand. Harry's eyes went wide at the sight. She handed a three inch figurine to Harry, "Keep her close Harry, now hurry on where you were going. Listen to her and learn. You made the best choice."

Harry exited the shop and turned around to thank the old woman, but she and the shop were gone, just like magic.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Companion**_

 _ **Back at the Dursleys**_

Harry knew it was getting late because the sun was setting when he arrived at number 4 Privet Drive. Fear was rolling off him like horrid sweat that you could smell, like being on a battlefield with death all around you.

He knocked on the red door as he was taught to do. As the door opened his giraffe necked aunt opened the door and ushered him quickly inside. Once the door was closed not even a word was spoken, Harry was grabbed by his ear and dragged half way down the entry hall. The stairs rose to the second floor on one side, giving just enough room to open the door fully. Harry was tossed brutally into the little cupboard beneath the stairs; the door was slammed shut and locked. The small vent in the door was opened only for a moment so his aunt could below at him.

"No dinner for you tonight, and I don't want to hear a word out of you tonight." The little vent slammed shut and Harry could hear footfalls all the way into the kitchen.

Harry could then feel a rustling in his pants pocket. He wasn't thinking about his earlier encounter only how his life seemed like a bad horror movie on TV. What ever was in the pocket moved again, He reached in his pocket and pulled out the small figurine he had placed there earlier. Harry put the figurine on the small shelf behind him with his few broken toy soldiers and sat in the dark to brood over his life.

The next thing Harry heard was the voice of a young girl. "Harry, Are you okay?"

Harry jumped and his head hit the stair above him. "Ouch!" He rubbed his sore head with his hand. "Who are you?"

All Harry could see in the dark cupboard was a pair of Shining cinnamon eyes. "I'm your companion, helper and teacher. Remember you chose me, and we will grow together until you meet the real me."

Harry could feel an energy in the air around him as the little girl said, "lumos!" and the cupboard seemed to have light coming from everywhere and no where. Now that Harry could see that, a little girl looked like a very young version of the doll he brought home.

"I.. I didn't realize. How?" Harry was now totally confused.

The companion spoke then. "You're a wizard Harry, and an extremely powerful one. I know you've been told there is no such thing as magic, but that is a lie!" She took a deep breath. "I'm here as a gift from your parents who Love you very much. They can't come back so they sent me. I am to teach you all you need to know and hide you from your enemies. Take my hand."

Harry felt like he was being sucked through a straw, he landed in a very large room with marble floors and columns also a large ornate staircase that seemed to just rise from the floor near the rear of the room that split into two more above it leading to walkways on either side of the room. Harry looked around in awe; even the rooms at his school were not this big. The companion took his hand and led him to an office like room lined with bookshelves and paintings. When they reached the rear of the room, he saw an old man in a painting that looked like him with blue eyes and messy black hair that was just showing signs of grey at the temples.

The portrait was beaming down at little Harry as it spoke. "Well my great Grandson is finally here, so good to see you my boy."

Harry could do nothing but stare, with a look of utter surprise. It took quite some time for him to speak. "You c..can t..talk?" he said with a stutter.

The portrait just laughed. "Of course all magical portraits speak Harry, we carry the memories of those that passed away so we might advise, teach, and comfort those still living. Now you have a job to do, and it looks like your little friend is trying to help you, go do what she says and we can talk later….all right."

Harry stood a little straighter. "Yes sir Grand father!"

The companion opened a book as she waved Harry over to her. It was then she realized Harry could barely see anything at all.

The portrait they were speaking to earlier piped up. "Go to James old room and find the drawer of glasses I'm sure a pair will help, he is his father's son after all."

After entering James childhood room, Harry was directed to a large wardrobe with about twenty different drawers. One drawer held all of his old glasses. After trying a few pair Harry found a pair that were just about perfect. Companion then put an impervious charm a disillusion charm and a permaclean charm on them. All Harry could feel was a slight weight on his nose that would soon become normal to him.

They then went and found the ward book and removed everyone's name but Harry's. once that was done the wards were brought up to full battle strength. Now they were ready to learn. The companion took Harry to the hall of portraits in a side table beneath each portrait was a drawer that held personal belongings of the portrait above that almost always included that witch or wizards wand.

After attempting to use almost every wand in the house Harry found one that seemed to work for him. By this time it was extremely late, so Harry and his companion popped back to Privet Dr., only to find some very angry Dursley's.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Companion**_

 _ **The deal**_

Nothing in the world was worse than an angry Vernon Dursley, to little Harry Potter.

Harry's cupboard Door was open, all three were peering in as Harry, and his companion materialized out of thin air.

Vernon Dursley instantly turned a bright shade of puce, the veins on his neck and forehead pounding out wickedly fast. One of his meaty hands shot out towards Harry's throat. It never got there. The companion never said a word, yet all three Dursley's were as stiff as marble statues. She continued to float all three into the sitting room and placed them on the sofa. She then took out her wand and began going over everything in the room. She found several items with confundous charms on them and removed the charms. Then waved her wand over the Dursley's, they all showed positive for potions. She started looking through the kitchen and found some home made cookies the canister had the very faint smell of cats.

Harry looked at the companion. "Those are from Mrs. Figg, I'm not allowed to touch them."

The companion then chimed in. "We have a complicated potion to brew Harry, think you're up to it?" Harry gulped a bit and looked a little sick. "Okay" was all he said.

A simple flushing potion would only take a few hours to brew and she hoped the ingredients would be in the potions lab under stasis. When they got to Potter manor and went to the ward book, they removed all stasis charms except those on the food lockers. The next thing they knew, they were surrounded by six house elves.

At first the elves looked like they were about to attack them, then a smile came to their faces. At once all the elves screeched "Master Harry is home." A small female elf took Harry's hand. "You'se is far too small, you need fed, You'se come with me!" She left no room for argument. Harry soon found her name was Nanny and was his Nanny as a baby, and had every intention of continuing in that job. The Others were the Chief elf Domo, The Gardner Elf Pansy, The twins were house keeper elves Judy and Jenny And last was the animal care elf Scout.

Harry then asked the elves to retrieve his relatives. They were brought in, in the same petrified state they were left in on Privet Dr.. Vernon's eyes being the only thing that moved were going through every bad emotion possible.

The companion walked over to the walrus looking man. Calm down Mr. Dursley or you're going to have a heart attack. Things will improve for you shortly, and then she stunned him.

Harry and the companion made there way to the potions lab, to make flushing potions. It would seem the potions were not needed. There was a full set of every medicinal potion on hand in stasis.

Vernon was the first to be dosed with the flushing potion. It was 24 hours in the bathroom, needless to say Vernon was in real bad shape when it was over.

Petunia was next, when it was over she spent three days asleep.

Poor Dudley, was so sick it took two full days for the purge to end, he also dropped half a stone in the process. However, he did not require sleep when it was over.

The Dursley's took several weeks to get back to normal.

Once they found Dudley had magic they were more accepting of Harry. They quietly looked for early schooling for their son and Nephew.

Companion took Harry to the Goblins in Diagon Alley, they quietly arranged to get the group out of the country. A small school in the United States Virgin Islands was perfect for what they needed.

The Goblins arranged travel documents under different names and purchased a Villa close to the school. Travel was Muggle, two flights, the first for a weeks stay in Orlando, Florida U.S.A., The second to the island under the assumed names from Miami.

Petunia loved the Villa, It was quiet and out of the way, It was also very Large Beach front property with the Potter Elves there to care for them.

Companion kept the boys tutored so they would be ready for their first year. Vernon was using the internet and phones to open new markets for Grunnings tool and die in the states, with his official office in New York City. (a plush Manhattan office he never would see.)

Back in Surrey Mrs. Figg was beginning to worry; she had not seen any of the Dursley's or Harry for months. She had owled Dumbledore several times with no answer. It was time for some action.

At Hogwarts the New school year was going well and it was but 10 days until the Christmas break. Mrs. Figg flooed to Hogsmead and was headed toward the castle. It was a Hogsmead weekend for the students to give them a chance to do some Christmas Shopping. So the Three Broomsticks was crowded. Minerva McGonagall was headed for the Castle when she over took Mrs. Figg.

The two were old friends so they spoke of inconsequential as they walked. It was two in the afternoon when they reached the Headmasters Office. They stood before the Gargoyle guarding the entrance when Minerva Spoke. "Cockroach Clusters!" The Mammoth statue moved aside as the winding stairs lifted the women to the door of the office.

"Come in Minerva, and Arebbella to what do I owe the Pleasure?" The Old Man said his eyes sparkling.

Mrs. Figg had about had it with Albus Dumbledore. All the letters she wrote and the old fool had done nothing to help poor little Harry Potter, in fact he allowed things to get worse, he was about to get a piece of her mind and ripped a new arse completely when she was done.

"Harry Potter and the Dursley's Have disappeared And have been gone since September third! Do you never open your Mail!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Companion**_

 _ **The plight of Dumbledore**_

"Harry Potter is gone!" Mrs. Figg was adamant.

The aged Headmaster was at best gob smacked. He began pacing his opulent office, questioning Mrs. Figg. She showed him her letters over and over, all of them unopened. Minerva McGonagall was livid. "I warned you, Albus. Not only that you've been lying to me about the boy all along.

For the first time in his life Albus to many names Dumbledore had no answers. He had put an owl ward directly on the boy to keep him from receiving any owls until Hogwarts letter; he charmed his family to hate him, to keep him pliable. It seemed to Albus that all was lost.

Minerva was not finished. "You will find that boy and bring him to me! I am on this list of his acceptable guardians The DAMNABLE DURSLEY'S are not!" She then stormed from his office.

Arebbella took the floo in Albus office back home at the same moment.

Mean while in the Virgin Islands, with the companions help Harry and Dudley were soaking up knowledge like a sponge. Harry was a natural at charms, potions and defense, while Dudley excelled in transfiguration and herbology. The boys were also becoming more like brothers and could be found streaking around the property on their brooms almost every weekend. The television stations from the British islands kept them abreast of what was going on back home. Grunnings, which turned out to be owned by Harry, took care of the home on Privet Drive.

Companion also kept the boys up on their mundane studies. The small school on the island was private and exclusive, the boys would be fully qualified wizards by English standards long before they would be called to Hogwarts. In fact they were in the six months they had been on the island well into their second year at of the Hogwarts curriculum. The school only had forty students and required that you keep up or you are out.

Harry was reading ahead in ancient and modern runes, it seems he had quite an affinity with them and should have a future in enchanting. Dudley was nowhere near Harry but was an over all good student and was keeping up.

The first Christmas on the island just did not feel right so they decided to go home for Christmas.

When they arrived on Privet Drive, Harry could feel something was off. "Uncle Vernon, please don't stop…Some thing is wrong."

Vernon was about to start blustering when he saw a pair of shoes moving about the driveway, with nothing attached to them. "I see what you mean Harry." They just kept on driving up the street. Harry looked at Dudley. "Should you do it or should I?"

Dudley just giggled. "Let me!" Dudley opened the car window pushed his wand out and quietly said. "Accio invisibility cloak!"

As the cloak flew in the window, Dudley half yelled at his father. "Let's get out of here!" Vernon turned the next corner quickly as Harry and Dudley laughed in the back seat.

They Headed back to the airport, and caught a flight to the Swiss Alps. There they spent an enjoyable Christmas learning to ski and Toboggan. Gifts were exchanged and fun was had by all.

Alistair Moody was not a happy camper; he lost his invisibility cloak and the boy when his tracking spell hit the wrong car. He headed back to Mrs. Figg's House to floo back to Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore was even unhappy when he heard what happened. "You mean to tell me they Stole your invisibility cloak and got away?" The look in Dumbledore's eyes was cold with no twinkle at all.

"The cloak was flying to that damn muggle contraption and turned the corner before I could get a spell off properly! I could hear them laughing as they turned the damn corner!" Alistair growled. "Who the hell is teaching 6 year olds to control their magic? And fifth year spell on top of that!"

Albus was scratching his chin under his impressive white beard. "Who indeed?" Then his twinkle turned on full force. "I need to call Mrs. Figg."

Alistair was growling again. "No need Albus; I was registered in the area. The ministry would have thought it was me."

Albus Dumbledore being thwarted by a six year old was not supposed to happen, and Moony the best Auror the ministry had on top of it. These two wizards were supposedly the best in the country, and were beaten again.

Harry and Dudley were enjoying the invisibility cloak. Petunia on the other hand was not. Dudley's head keep appearing out of nowhere giving her quite the fright. When then set Vernon up to do the same she about had a heart attack. Needless to say she was glad when the Holiday's came to a close and the boys were back to school.


End file.
